So-called pre-driver circuits may be used, e.g., in the automotive field, both for commercial and passenger vehicles, with the capability of driving various kinds of electrical loads, such as safety loads and relays.
One exemplary load may be a lambda heater, that is, a heater associated to a lambda probe as used for monitoring motor car emissions, particularly the contents of oxygen and other gases. Such a probe may operate satisfactorily if heated by a heat source to maintain a certain temperature. A heater driven by a pre-driver may be used for that purpose.
To that effect, circuits may be devised which are capable of driving—distinctly—a High Side MOS (either NMOS or PMOS) or a Low Side MOS (e.g., NMOS).
The need is thus still felt for improved arrangements which, e.g., may be able to manage all of these three possible configurations.